


Empezar de nuevo

by Xanxi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanxi/pseuds/Xanxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Equius se acercó a la mesa, examinando la ropa sin apenas tocarla, tratando de no dañarla en lo máximo posible. Los colores eran apropiados, negro y azul profundo, pero la mera visión de las prendas le tenía ya sudando, los dedos temblando levemente al separar las prendas para examinarlas.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empezar de nuevo

—La ropa está sobre la mesa. Espero que te resulte tan procaz como lo es para mi. Además de que me he tomado mucho de mi valioso tiempo eligiendo dichas prendas para ti.

Equius se acercó a la mesa, examinando la ropa sin apenas tocarla, tratando de no dañarla en lo máximo posible. Los colores eran apropiados, negro y azul profundo, pero la mera visión de las prendas le tenía ya sudando, los dedos temblando levemente al separar las prendas para examinarlas.

—Son tan… obscenas…

—No sería adecuado si fuese de otro modo, Equius, lo sabes perfectamente. Ahora… las medias, primero. Y más te vale no destruir ni un solo hilo de tan cara prenda.

Desvestirse no es difícil para Equius, es una tarea que hace a diario y sus ropas habituales son casi toscas en su resistencia. Pero colocarse las delicadas medias sin romperlas es una tarea que le llevó su buena media hora de tiempo, un montón de sudor y unas manos cada vez más temblorosas.

Durante ese tiempo Rose se limitó a mirarle bebiendo delicadamente de su copa, con las piernas cruzadas y, sobre éstas, una fusta de aspecto aparentemente normal, pero alquimizada especialmente para Equius.

Cosa que él sabía perfectamente, por supuesto. Había sido tan amable de informarle muy detalladamente de qué iba a hacerle con aquella fusta, durante cuánto tiempo y, sobre todo, con la recopilación de palabras más clarificadoramente obscenas de su vocabulario.

—El liguero, ahora.

Mientras Equius cumplía sus órdenes Rose se levantó, dejando su copa sobre la mesa y le rodeó, acariciando las nalgas del cada vez más nervioso Zahhak con el extremo de la fusta.

—De rodillas.

—¿Que?

—De rodillas en el suelo, Equius.

La orden fue puntualizada con un fustazo en las nalgas, y Equius se arrodilló tras soltar un pequeño gemido.

—Buen chico. Pero espero más rapidez en el cumplimiento de los comandos que te comunique. Estás aquí para una sola cosa. Dilo.

—Ssss…

—Dilo.

Otro fustazo, otro gemido.

—Servirte. Estoy aqui para servirte.

—Buen chico. Pero has dudado en contestar, pequeño esclavo lowblood.

Otro fustazo y Equius se arquea, con un sonoro gemido, y mancha el suelo debajo y delante de el con una copiosa cantidad de material genético de un fuerte azul.

—…

Rose parpadeó, varias veces.

—Oh, cielos… vamos a tener que empezar de nuevo…

 


End file.
